potc_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/The Paradox MC ~ Server Update (2nd official progress update)
I'm happy to report that the Paradox MC staff has made a lot of progress since we began work on this project, and the server should be completed and open to the public within 2 to 3 weeks! You've probably all been wondering: "Where the Hell is Pears? He's probably starting all over again. '''WRONG'!" '' The server will be featuring Faction, Creative plots, Skywars, Hungergames, Capture the flag, prison, several shops, a hall of fame, and a MASSIVE and just utterly jawdropping VIP area with waterslides like you've never seen before, (literally, you have noooo idea.), working disco floors, NPC ran restaurants, and several other VIP only mini~minigames! You can purchase VIP access on our Buycraft site for $10 a month! Additionally, we've managed to install several very cool custom plugins, including, but not limited to: *The pressure plate launchpads, just like on The Hive! *Blood particle effects so when you attack an enemy or mob, blood spews from them! *Jumping/Teleport blocks, these basically shoot you up into the air or teleport you forward 5 to 20 blocks and have very cool sound and visual effects! These will be featured in several minigames! *BAM Radio, a plugin that will allow us to implement custom music files into the server! (THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BECOME A REALITY! NO MORE DEFAULT MC MUSIC!!!) We've come very far! We have a dedicated build team, a ton of awesome plugins, and I am also pleased to report that our BuyCraft website is in the works and will be out shortly! Please remember to donate to us so we can keep this server running. Right now our server has .5GB of Ram, and can hold a good 30 people. We want to have 16GB of Ram ASAP. This will hold up to a good 1,000 people! Even better, we have decided that we will not have to switch server hosts, and will be staying with MCProHosting!!! Be sure to stay tuned for more updates coming your way soon! :) Paradox Overlord (talk) 02:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) FAQ: How much are you paying a month for all of this? *When you add it all up, there's about a $30 monthly rate, not including the $100 to $350 for the build team and plugin specialists, but that's a one time thing. However, suppose we upgrade to 16GB of ram, we'll be paying anywhere from $200 to $700 a month for all of our fees which is why we have to get donations ASAP! Save up so you can donate! How do you intend to get people to join this server? *We're going to advertise via PMC, Enjin, Wiki, and Facebook nonstop, 24/7! Who all is going to have an actual "salary"? *At such an early stage in development, that is very hard to predict. I can however tell you that if I don't have one, there's no way anybody else will, which is common sense, really. I do not anticipate to ever have more than 3 to 4 staff members. The only people that I see gaining any individual profit are the buildteam/plugin specialists, myself, and whoever else may be on the staff. However, for now, individual profit is out of the question. We just want to make this server as good as it can possibly be and start recruiting! Any money we make will go towards further development of the server. That is a promise! :D Do we have any sponsors? *As of right now, no. However, we're going to seek out sponsorship from Play.FateMC.net and McProHosting since we have high ranking friends within both of these organizations! I'm pretty sure that we'll get decent sponsorship from at least one of these groups. :) How can I donate? *Our buycraft site is currently undergoing major development. It should be up and running sometime this weekend. However, the implementation of purchasable ingame products via MC wil not be finished for at least another week or two. BUT, you can still purchase ranks and ingame money on our website once it's ready and you'll be able to get a head start as soon as the server's released! What are some things I can buy on the server? *The items are limitless. You will be able to purchase ingame money to buy any kind of block. Prices will vary for this. You can purchase abilities/ranks in different minigames, packages ranging anywhere from $2 to $100. You can purchase monthly server~wide VIP access for $10 a month. You can purchase an induction into our Hall of Fame for $200 to $1,000. (There's only 20 available spots in the Hall of Fame, and we will not add any more. This is for the top contributors.) There's practically over 100 different onsite store packages/ranks/items that you will be able to purchase! The opportunities are limitless. Will their be discounts on items? *Yes! People who buy quarterly, bi annual, or annual VIP access will get up to 40% off discounts! There will also be discounts on almost every holiday, and discounts on packages if you use our votifier feature to help promote our server! Have another question? Don't hesitate to ask us in the comment threads below! Paradox Overlord (talk) 02:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts